


Blood Moon

by Secretly_a_wuss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bodyguard AU, Demon, Detective AU, Eldritch Abomination, Enemies to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Modern AU, Murder, Obsessive Sebastian, Possessive Sebastian, Rough Sex, SebaCiel - Freeform, Stalking, Tags to be added, Teratophilia, Werewolf, sherlock elements, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_a_wuss/pseuds/Secretly_a_wuss
Summary: The infamous Phantomhive detective walks the streets of London once more, like a ghost he haunts the crime scenes of London's underbelly and continuously makes a fool of the Yard as he solves their cases. As bodies start to pile up he is called by Her Majesty (or more precisely the ministry created to employ him) to dispense justice and hide away London's less than human criminals.There's only one problem.He is being stalked by a wolf. One most foul and wicked. Something evil, something utterly inhuman, sin incarnate that has surely crawled from the bowls of hell to drag Ciel back down into its depths. Or maybe it just has a crush on him...





	1. The Detective Phantomhive

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this out sooner, but I struggled with editing it. I think sitting on it for a bit was beneficial in the end tho

Fredrick Aberline wasn’t the first officer to arrive at Corringham port at the scene of the crime. By the time the Detective Sergeant ducked under the bright yellow police tape and was briefed by the first Constable he could find, the docks had become crowded with curious onlookers, fishermen and dock workers trying to catch a glimpse over the dozen or so uniformed cops surrounding the scene. The grey sky and chill in the air permeated Aberline’s thick brown coat and the warm drink between his gloved hands did next to nothing to fight off the early 6am chill.

“You think it was a dog?” Aberline asked with a raised eyebrow. The blood and gore of the scene was making him feel queasy despite his experience. Seeing mangled bodies never seemed to get any easier. The wash of the salty sea breeze from the bay wasn't quite strong enough to dissipate the strong smell of death.

“How could a dog do this…” Aberline grimly took in the large cuts spanning the corpse’s chest and face. _Probably around 20 to 30 years of age based on the attire, although we’ll need an autopsy to confirm, a name would help, _he pondered, trying to piece together this man’s story.__

__“Well the last two victims had bite marks… we don’t have any other theories…” the constable offered shyly, she was clearly uncomfortable with their bare bones theory, it was endlessly frustrating to find no decent information or leads and admitting that to one’s superior was equally frustrating._ _

__“You’re right to be sceptical Aberline” the Detective Sergeant jolted in surprise, nearly dropping his coffee in the process. The young man stepped in front of him, finely dressed and seemingly unaffected by the cold as the wind rustled his loose-fitting white blouse. His eye patch immediately stood out, stark and black across his face, the strings of which fluttered in the wind._ _

__The stranger crouched by the body, unfazed by the gore and blood, he pulled off his midnight gloves and pocketed them before he boldly ran a finger through the fresh blood still drying on the concrete, smearing the crimson stain. The weird boy rubbed it between his pale fingers before giving it an inquisitive lick._ _

__“What the fuck, who are you! You can’t contaminate a crime scene!” Aberline almost yelled at the kid._ _

__“All you need to know is that my name is Phantomhive and that I work as a consulting detective with Scotland Yard. This man was killed for fun” he emotionlessly declared. He stood up only to swipe Aberline’s warm drink, the boy took a sip but grimaced comically._ _

__“Coffee? I thought you were British…” the peculiar boy scowled at him as though only true English citizens drank tea and Aberline was somehow in the wrong for not buying the drink he liked._ _

__“Can you prove that you’re with the Yard?” Aberline crossed his arms, just about ready to arrest this weirdo for compromising a crime scene._ _

__“Randell should have my paperwork, he’s drafting up a pass for me to wear” the lad shrugged and Aberline was finally able to properly take in his appearance now that Phantomhive was actually facing him. The boy looked too young to be here, his skin was soft and smooth, and he had a pretty feminine face. His hair was styled over his eyepatch, but was pulled back on the other side, the dark fabric was almost hidden by his slate grey locks if not for the wind tossing it about. He was very pale, his skin almost blending into the soft white blouse adorned with lacy ripples on the front and cuffs, a small copper brooch pinned the ruffles to his front and matched the brass buttons on his skin-tight black pants._ _

_He must be cold, _Aberline thought, but he didn’t shiver despite the biting wind from the bay. He seemed surreal… ethereal, like a ghost haunting this crime scene.__

____

____"Mason Jones" he stated._ _ _ _

____

____"Who?" Aberline frowned, and the 'consultant detective' rolled his singular eye in frustration._ _ _ _

____

____"This man, Mason Jones" he gestured to the bloody slumped corpse, "he was most likely hunted, probably stalked for days. Being a dock worker would have made it easy to get him alone, especially since it seems that Mason here was the type to arrive at work early"_ _ _ _

____

____"How do you know his name?"_ _ _ _

____

____"I took his wallet" Phantomhive shrugged, holding the little bloodstained square of leather up for the detective to see._ _ _ _

____

____"Hey! What did I say about contaminating crime scenes!" Aberline balked. He snatched the evidence out of the young man's ungloved hands and quickly bagged it as though that could save it from being tampered with._ _ _ _

____

____"It's no use arguing with the little shit, he always acts like the law doesn't apply to him" the Chief Inspector Arthur Randall sighed._ _ _ _

____

____"Ah, Inspector Ragdoll, we meet again" Phantomhive smirked, rocking on the back of his heels like an ill-behaved schoolboy._ _ _ _

____

"It's _Randall _" the Inspector corrected, but the peculiar consultant detective didn't seem to care.__

______ _ _

______"My pass" he held out his pale dainty hand expectantly and Aberline was able to notice his odd midnight painted nails. Randall merely sighed again, frustration already mounting as he handed the young man the pass, validating Phantomhive's earlier claims._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______"I look forward to working with the Yard once again" the boy declared smugly._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______"I don't" Randall frowned._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______\--_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Ciel Phantomhive held his breath at the strong smell of chemicals that only just covered up the stench of death. He could still taste it in his mouth though with every faux breath that passed his lips. He hated the mortuary. But he hated the Undertaker more._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Bitter enemies forced into a truce by time. The reaper wasn’t as annoying as Randall, but he would never forgive Undertaker for what he had done, no matter how many decades passed._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Ciel drifted into the morgue like a shadow, silent and unknown. Undertaker was tinkering with a portion of dissected flesh and there was a brief moment where their eyes met. One shadow nodded to the other, one shadow was far more manic than the other, and Ciel was reminded of the insanity he suspected Undertaker to possess._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

There was a new staff member, someone who wasn’t here before. _Now that was interesting _. Ciel watched her for a time as she expertly made started a large Y shaped incision on the corpse, from shoulder to shoulder and straight down the middle, this was the first step to discovering the truth. He closed his exposed eye and breathed deeply, tried to separate the overwhelming smell of death and clinical chemicals to find that strand of humanity he knew was buried underneath it all.__

________ _ _ _ _

________He felt his fangs extend in his mouth, pressed his tongue against the sharp tips and felt a shiver of hunger ripple down his back. Undertaker giggled at the sight of his singular blue iris, bright and glowing, and thirsty for fresh blood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________The redhead looked up at the sound of her superior’s amusement. She pushed her glasses up and glanced over her shoulder, her amber eyes quickly scanning the room, searching for the source of her unease. But they were alone. Mey-Rin after a moment of holding her breath simply sighed and resumed her work inspecting the internal organs, she too wondered about the sanity of her mentor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________“And who is this man” Ciel asked just over her shoulder, so close that his faux breath tickled her ear. Mey-Rin jolted in surprise, almost losing her scalpel as her heart raced in fright._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________“Wha?- Who- where did you come from!?” The coroner stuttered, cheeks aflame as Ciel casually stepped around the table to study the body. That cold calculating eye entirely absorbed in the observation of exposed organs and muscle tissue, yet somehow, he was watching her every move, she could just feel it. Undertaker cackled, howled with laughter and nearly fell from his desk as he revealed in the fright of his staff._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________“He died from… lung disease, I’m assuming, judging from the scarring of tissue here and… here” Ciel idly pointed out, black gloved finger gesturing to the putrid tissue. Mey-Rin had already started to suspect the same thing, she’d made a fresh page of notes detailing the condition of the body’s lungs and other internal organs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________“Who are you? Are you allowed in here?” She frowned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________“I’d watch him if I were you…” Undertaker giggled, “he looks hungry” the strange ashen haired man teased, long black nailed fingers covering his manic smile. Ciel looked unamused and somewhat affronted at the insinuation of his lack of control. Undertaker provided no clear answer although, he didn’t turn away this oddly dressed stranger. Mey-Rin hadn’t seen a man wear such a feminine blouse before, he could almost be mistaken for a woman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________“Are you a werewolf?” Mey-Rin leaned in, voice lowered and conspiratorial like a child badly keeping a secret. Ciel watched her for a moment, trying to decipher how much she already knew and how much he would let her know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________“Worse” he decided on, because he wasn’t some mangy mutt wandering the streets during the witching hours. He liked to believe that he was far more dangerous, or at the very least, was harder to kill, although with his weak health that mightn’t be true._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________“He’s... a vampire” Undertaker giggled and Ciel had to wonder why that loon was always laughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________“Really?” Mey-Rin took in Ciel’s aristocratic appearance, everything from his pale skin to his Victorian inspired clothes, he looked almost cliché in his vampiric style, all he was missing was a cape and blood-stained lips. She hadn’t expected a vampire to look so young, it gave her the feeling that his story wasn’t a very happy one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________“You could have let her work it out, I’m sure that it wouldn’t have taken too long” Ciel shrugged, a carefully crafted disinterest masking his slight hesitancy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________“My two friends are werewolves!” She declared like vampires and werewolves were anything alike. They weren’t. In fact, the two were such polar opposites that there had been wars waged over it. Werewolves were social pack animals that stuck together in clans and typically lived mortal lifespans, vampires on the other hand were immortal asocial creatures of the night. They most often detested each other, if for no other reason than pack mentality._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________“We are nothing alike” Ciel crossed his arms, petulant and childish at the thought of being compared to a bunch of dirty dogs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________“I’m sure they’d love to meet you!” Mey-Rin continued, oblivious to the clear hostility between wolves and vampires. He already regretted talking to her, perhaps he should have just taken his package from Undertaker and left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

“I’m just here for the report on the recent string of murders, the Yard should have informed you” he directed his question at the undertaker and received a cryptic smile in return. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Welcome back _Earl _Phantomhive” Undertaker smirked, retrieving a package from a locked draw in his desk. He placed it on the table with a considerable thump.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That doesn’t look like a coroner's report” Ciel eyed the brown cardboard box with suspicion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“A present… from Her Majesty” Undertaker snickered, pushing the box closer to Ciel, as if encouraging the boy to take it. The long grey-haired man rummaged around in his unorganised desk for a moment more before pulling out the true desired item. The creep held out the papers, his long midnight nails stark against the cream folder and Ciel was reminded of why he hated visiting the Undertaker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh and one more thing little bat, you better take care, you’ve a big bad doggy on your tail” _more cryptic bullshit _, Ciel frowned.__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You know I can’t actually turn into a bat right, that’s just a myth...” the vampire complained as he snatched up the papers and reluctantly picked up the box. Undertaker’s relentless giggling only further fuelled his sour mood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ciel made his way to the outer edges of the busy city. He didn't bother taking a cab since he still had plenty of time to kill. A steady haze of rain misted the evening streets, but the vampire didn’t really notice, too distracted by thoughts of this latest mystery and all that had transpired in the morgue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The crime scene this morning had looked much like the three others he had already visited, bodies torn up and left to be found by officials in the early hours of the day, how dull. Meeting Aberline had been somewhat amusing, although Randall remained a thorn in his side. The man insisted that he follow protocol despite being one of the few humans that was aware of his status. Randall hated him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ciel typed out a slow reply to the Chief Inspector, he used a single digit to hit the little buttons on his touch screen phone and always took the time to use proper grammar in every message he sent. To make matters worse, phone screens usually didn’t work with his gloves and it was a minor pain to remove them every time he wanted to message someone in London’s public. He missed the elegance of penning a letter, there was a childish amusement to be had in pouring the wax and pressing his seal into it. Phones were also terribly fickle, they constantly broke and had to be replaced every couple of years. His golden fountain pen had lasted nearly eight decades before he had broken it by ‘accidentally’ using it to stab someone in the eye…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The Chief inspector was not amused by Ciel’s accurate deduction. Apparently, he didn’t need to know just how much of a half brain he was for not noticing the clear signs of werewolf hunting patterns in the Yard’s unsolved cases. Ciel chuckled at his own barbed words and pocketed the new aged device. Honestly, who could investigate a torn apart corpse and deduce that it was a mere dog, it was preposterous what counted for intelligence these days._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The air was particularly cold today and the vampire felt the ache of sleep tug at his limbs. He sighed, knowing that sleep wouldn’t come so easy, it had been three days since he’d last managed to fall asleep. He’d received a digital letter from the ministry informing him of his new living quarters, apparently for the duration of the case, he’d be staying with one of the local London officers. How irritating, it was framed as a kindness, but Ciel knew that it was only so that they could keep tabs on him. He disliked the arrangement he currently held with the British government, their desire to constantly know where he was and what he was doing was stifling. Perhaps when he was younger, working with the Queen had felt honourable, but it had been a long time since he’d been the Queen’s Guard Dog._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________What had Undertaker meant? A gift from Her Majesty… Ciel’s Queen had been dead for over a century. And after what they had done to him he couldn’t bring himself to serve them like he once did. He hadn’t been referred to as an Earl in decades, it was a title that had died with his humanity, or at least it should have. Ciel glanced down at the box in his hands, lightly splattered with rain although he was sure that its contents would survive a bit of water. He almost didn’t want to open it. How pissed would Undertaker be if he threw it in the Thames?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A man with long dark hair roughly pulled into a ponytail roughly bumped into him on the street, breaking Ciel’s train of thought and nearly knocking him over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hey! Watch it” Ciel grumbled, scowling at the stupidly tall bloke. Piercing red eyes caught his, dangerous, but with a hint of curiosity. The man wore all black. He didn’t say a word as he walked off, hands stuffed into the pockets of his leather jacket and head ducked down against the rain. With his back turned to Ciel, the vampire missed his sharp fanged smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Phantomhive?” Fredrick Aberline blinked owlishly, it was almost 9pm, he wasn’t expecting anyone this late in the evening. The vampire likewise found himself half frozen by the unexpected meeting. He checked the message sent to his device once more, ensuring that this property matched the one listed as his new abode. Sure, he had been told that he would share an apartment, but he had expected it to be one of the uniformed officers, not the detective Aberline._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I believe I’m your new roommate, have you been informed of this” Ciel frowned, perplexion turning into disdain at the thought of existing within the same space as this simpleton._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Uh yes… I just didn’t think that it would be you” Aberline opened the door wider and moved aside, inviting the newly met stranger in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ciel carried with him exactly one trunk full of his belongings, the rest of his items were hidden within the belly of London. They consisted of things that he couldn’t part with, but also couldn’t carry around with him, such as the single remaining portrait of his long deceased family. What he carried with him now was the bare minimum to make existing tolerable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Where shall I put my things" Ciel brushed past him, his singular eye taking in every detail, from the minute dust upon the few framed and hung photographs to the handful of tea stains in the old carpet beneath his feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"There's a spare room just down the hall, I'll show you" Aberline answered, but Ciel had already caught the smell of another human in this abode. He could hear the shuffling of fabric and the dull clink of her mug upon the laminate kitchen bench._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Fred, who's your friend?" The woman asked when Ciel ignored Aberline's directions and instead found himself at the entryway to the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Uh… this is Mr Phantomhive" Aberline awkwardly introduced Ciel. The longer the vampire spent in his presence, the more obvious it was that Aberline's letter contained no details of any use aside from the knowledge that a guest would be staying with him. Perhaps that was for the best, he preferred it when the ministry didn't make up lies for him to follow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I wasn't aware that you had a partner" Ciel stated, his mild confusion skirting the edges of his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"This is my girlfriend Maria" Aberline gestured to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, I'm a consultant detective and I'm working with Aberline" the vampire introduced himself properly to the Lady of the house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"She is an odd detail, it's very likely that I wouldn't have been assigned to this residence had they been aware of Maria's presence in this place" Ciel shrugged, already leaving this room to find his own. She was blonde and doll eyed, plain and forgettable, there was no reason to dawdle any longer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I haven't told anyone on the force about her yet. Why would she make a difference?" Aberline asked curiously as he trailed behind Ciel like a lost puppy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"The government believes me to be something of a double-edged sword. My investigative work is more than adequate, but there's every likelihood that I'll get bored and disappear without a trace… I'm unpredictable and that frightens them" Ciel explained as he reached his new room. It was lightly furnished with a bed, a desk and chair, and a large oak wardrobe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh" Aberline replied, because what else could he have said in response to that. It almost sounded like Ciel was dangerous, despite looking tiny and short and ever so young._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"By the way, I have some… unusual tendencies that I feel I should warn you of" Ciel placed his old trunk down on the carpeted floor at the foot of his bed, "I enjoy playing the violin, so I hope that you don't mind the noise"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"That should be fine, some music in the house would be nice-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm also an insomniac" Ciel interrupted, "I'll likely be up for most of the night, although I'll try to keep quiet"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh" another less than intelligent response…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I shall also require the use of your refrigerator, one shelf should he sufficient" the vampire requested._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Sure thing, that won't be a problem" Aberline nodded. Ciel unclipped his trunk and opened the lid, it was filled with a handful of outfits, although his violin case took up the bulk of available space._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Could you please place this in the refrigerator, do not attempt to look at its contents" Ciel warned the officer as he passed him a cold steel container that was about the size of a shoe box._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Uh okay" Aberline took the box hesitantly. From that warning alone, he already wanted to have a peek, but he would respect Ciel's privacy. _What a strange man _, Aberline pondered as he left the Phantomhive to his own devices.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Beautiful languid violin trickled through the brick and pine of the sleepy London street. Ciel's midnight tipped fingers rolled across the neck of his beloved instrument, wood worn with time and use, but still lovingly cared for. The horse hair bow softly skirted the edges of his notes, each vibrato exaggerated and given space to breath by the softness of his playing, like little tip toes in the moonlit night, spinning and twirling in a fog of eternity. The glow of his inhuman eye cast his pale hands in cold blue tones and he played for hours, restless and searching. It could have been pleasant to listen to had Aberline and his partner not been trying to sleep at three in the morning. The detective contemplated getting up to complain but decided that he'd have a talk with Phantomhive in the morning. He had been warned that Ciel would be playing violin, he had also been told of the boy's insomnia but somehow hadn't managed to put the two together, that Phantomhive would be playing in the early hours of the night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ciel felt his limbs grow weak, heavy with fatigue and a bone deep exhaustion that he couldn't remember ever being free from._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He was so hungry…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He could hear their hearts beating. Could smell them through the walls. Just the thought of feasting upon Aberline and his blissfully ignorant woman made his fingers shake, it soured his notes and slurred his melody. One note bleed into more as his bow leaned too far down and slid across all the strings at once. His right eye ached and he found himself standing stone still in the middle of the room, holding his faux breath as blood dripped from his right cheek onto the body of his violin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He needed sustenance, lest he lose control and devour the lovely couple that had opened their home to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The vampire placed his violin carefully back in its case. He wiped the blood off its wooden body with a finger and frowned, reaching up to feel his dampened eyepatch. He needed to sleep, and he needed food, his cursed eye was always aggravated by the lack of both. One more day…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He could last one more day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He glanced at Undertaker’s package, regretfully kept and resisted throwing it out the window. The vampire paced the short length of his room plagued with the fear of sleep and the desperation of an unholy unrelenting hunger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ciel Phantomhive compulsively picked up his violin once more and pressed its body to the inside of his neck almost lovingly. He raised the bow and blew cold air past his lips in an unnecessary sigh, the act of which made him feel somewhat human again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________His sorrowful melody haunted to midnight streets of London and a great howl accompanied him, bleeding into his twisted music and serenading the bright full moon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. An Urban Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Phantomhive's advice and deductive reasoning the Yard continues to ignore him and so more blood is spilt in London. That which stalks him moves closer and the vampire's hunger grows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments on the first chapter! I know chapter 2 took a while to write, but I've been drawing a lot and I'm back at uni again so I haven't had as much time. Hope you guys enjoy this.

“Three bodies have been found near Corringham that have been directly connected to the murder”, Ciel paced from one side of the room to the other as he talked, looking like he should be puffing a pipe and wearing a deer stalker hat as he rattled off the current findings.

“Mason Jones was found most recently by the port, Sophia Davies and Jacob Roberts were found closer to Corringham proper and further from the Thames. However...” the short consulting detective spun on his heel, the light from the nearby window making him look like an innocent child for just a moment before the cruelty of his single icy blue eye cut in, tainting the image. He slapped an old dusty folder onto Randall’s desk, the loud noise of thick paper on polished wood making Aberline jump in his chair.

“You withheld information. Thirteen other victims were also slaughtered with the same method”, the young detective accused, and Randall opened the papers sceptically.

“These are over forty years old!” The Chief Inspector frowned, eyeing the errant detective incredulously. 

“Our killer is experienced-”

“You’re a fool!” Randall shut the boy down and Ciel’s face grew stony and cold. He did not speak for a moment, fury barely contained. 

“You sir, are the fool. To not heed my words will directly result in the death of future innocents.” Phantomhive removed his black gloves from the pocket of his steel blue blazer, slipping them onto his pale hands, “I shall not be held accountable for such negligence". 

“Where do you think you’re going”, Randall huffed, and the boy sent him and Aberline a sharp look.

“Anywhere but here”, he responded, already fed up with Randall’s short sightedness and obstinance, the unofficial detective opened the door roughly and let himself out. Aberline stood up to stop him, but by the time he’d followed Ciel out of the police office he found the boy nowhere in sight. It was like Ciel had simply disappeared into thin air.

\--

“We were supposed to discuss the case with the Chief Inspector” Aberline complained to his grumpy house guest once he'd kicked off his shoes and hung up his heavy coat. The sun had just dipped under the horizon line as Ciel shuffled into the living room looking as though he had just awoken from a long nap. The consultant detective yawned widely, revealing his short fangs which Aberline failed to take note of.

“I’ve no time for the disrespectful” Ciel shrugged, plopping down onto the couch. He idly re-tied his silk bow and adjusted his crinkled blouse, he hadn’t intended to fall asleep in these clothes, and already he itched to change into a new outfit. 

“Randall could have handled things better, but that doesn’t mean that you can just storm out when you two have a disagreement” Aberline berated the boy, but Ciel didn’t appear to care. The unofficial detective ran a hand through his messy locks, single blue eye still heavy with sleep. 

“There will be another death”, Ciel sighed, ignoring Aberline’s criticism, “and it will be soon, the moon is almost full”.

“What do you mean?” Aberline frowned, confused by Ciel’s cryptic language. But the consultant detective explained no further and Aberline was left with more questions than answers.

\--

The wolf waited in the twilight of London's outskirts, bored and sullen. He drew languidly from a lit cigarette and breathed out its bitter smoke with a sigh. He'd found the body in under two hours, but once again the Yard had failed to discover its final resting place. 

He toed the bloody corpse with the tip of his thick leather boot, prodding it carelessly as the smell of deaf and gore wafted about him and mixed with the ash upon his lips. With another sigh of defeat he pulled out a burner phone from the pocket of his leather jacket, and dialled the number of the local police. 

"You should investigate Linford, there is a body here in need of your service,'' he cryptically informed the hopeless officer on the other side of the line before he abruptly hung up. He crushed the cheap phone in his hand, not that they had a hope of finding him in the first place.

The wolf stalked away, bored of this crime, he hoped the vampire would visit this scene too, but it was unlikely. The little thing was ravenous and this display of spilled blood would surely send him into a frenzy. He knew the vampire was too smart for that. Sebastian could practically smell the hunger radiating off the boy last time they met, and he wondered idly how long he would starve himself for. 

The Black Wolf of London was eager to finally meet the detective Phantomhive…

\-- 

Ciel fiddled with the fine horse hair of his violin bow, aching with hunger and misery. He pointedly ignored the fridge, knowing all too well what was inside. The kitchen clock ticked loudly. 

_Tick, tick, tick. ___

__Over and over again and he thought he heard the howl of a great wolf in the distance. Haunting him with temptation._ _

__The vampire stood up abruptly, pushing his chair across the room with a jarring screech. His breath was laboured, his big blue eye reduced to a thin catlike pupil as it glowed an eerie icy blue._ _

__“I will not”, Ciel scoffed petulantly, slowly taking his seat in the kitchen once more. He realised he’d snapped the wood of his bow between his anxious hands and the sight brought a pang of sadness to the centre of his chest._ _

_Which was the better of two evils. To feel the pain of his hunger? Or the pain of its relief…_

____

____He caved. That hate and misery pooled within him overridden by his accursed eternal thirst. Before he’d even realised it, the vampire had taken out the cold metal box from the fridge, only sparing a thought to fortune that Aberline and his woman had not opened the container against his wishes._ _ _ _

____

____Blood. Rich beautiful blood. And while they were packaged in cold lifeless plastic bags he shuddered at the very thought, mouth watering at the sight of the vibrant hue. And despite the clinical smell, he felt his fangs extend regardless, the tips of which pressed against his bottom lip._ _ _ _

____

____Ciel pressed a midnight nailed thumb against the clear plastic and watched the blood bend around the pressure he applied. Opening the packet was all too easy and pressing it to his lips threw him into a frenzy of starvation._ _ _ _

____

But the blood _ached _as it went down, blistering his tongue and burning his throat. He felt his eye water as he licked the blood from his lips, a queasy mixture of his own and the cursed liquid.__

______ _ _

______Holy water. Those bastards in the ministry had ever so kindly supplied him with several servings of blood only to poison them with holy water. He hated drinking it, but a vampire could only hold out on sustenance for so long…_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Sweet sanguine._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______The holy water tore open his insides, leaving him feeling woozy and weak, and his ancient asthma kicked in, the tiresome need to cough tightening his raw throat. He’d not had asthma since he was but a little babe playing inside the manor with his favourite toy blocks. He felt his eye tear up, the dimly lit kitchen grew hazy and he crumbled to the cold tiled floor, shaking pathetically like a leaf._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Oh how the words of god reduced him, such holy ill tearing away his dignity and leaving him a weak sobbing mess. The regrets of his past swirled inside him fitfully, painful memories brought on by the blessed poison, too raw and vivid to be ignored._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Unresolved and unforgiven._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______\--_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______The officers milled about, taking notes and photographs and conducting routine police business. They'd yet to find the name of this victim as this body was significantly more 'damaged' than the last. Scooping up the remains this time would not be an easy task._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Aberline felt ill just looking at the corpse and took a few steps away from the scene lest he throw up over some critical piece of evidence. Randall thankfully decided to phone him just as his dinner was beginning to rise, and he was able to leave the gory alleyway to take the call, those few deep breaths of clean air helping to clear his head. It was almost midnight and while Linford was a bit far from his home, he had raced to get here as soon as he had been informed of the murder. The detective had wanted to bring Ciel along however, the peculiar consultant detective had been mysteriously absent._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______"They've found another one haven't they" Randall cut in briskly before Aberline could say anything._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______"Uh yes", he stuttered, "we haven't found an identity yet but this body... appears male" he guessed, it was honestly hard to tell._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______"That bloody Phantomhive was right then… he always is the sodding bastard" Randall cursed out his odd roommate and while Aberline didn't particularly know Ciel all that well, he felt that such vitriol was undeserved._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______"Perhaps if you listened to him-" Aberline began tentatively defending the boy when he was unexpectedly pushed up against a brick wall. His phone was knocked from his hand and Randall's confusion was muffled as it clattered to the ground. The man threw a hand over his mouth, muffling his startled yell. Blazing red eyes bore into his own, pupils thin and slitted like a predator’s._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______"Don't scream, I can smell him on you" the man demanded and Aberline wished he'd been carrying a gun, but alas he was woefully unarmed._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______"My name isn't important. But I was the anonymous source who tipped you off about the body, however I did not kill that man, I'd never make such a mess" he almost giggled and Aberline felt dread pool within him when the man playfully smiled. His instincts screamed at him to run._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______"I want only one thing from you", the man asked, leaning back a bit and giving Aberline some much needed space, although his tattooed hand still barred the detective's mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______"Will you run if I let you go?" He asked, tilting his head curiously to the side. Aberline shook his head and was cautiously released. The man looked to be in his mid-twenties, he had long ebony hair tied up in a rough ponytail, but a few errant strands had escaped. He wore a thick black coat, although the edge of more tattoos peeked out from his collar._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______"You work with the detective Phantomhive, don't you. He's staying at your house", the man stated, it wasn't a question._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"...Yes" Aberline confirmed, wondering how on earth this mysterious person had acquired that information. The detective's heart was still beating furiously, but he felt like running would be a _very _bad idea.__

________ _ _ _ _

________"I need you to give him this, do not look at its contents or I'll be forced to ruin my good behaviour..." the man left the threat hanging and pushed the small envelope into Aberline's hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________"Ciel?" Aberline called out when he passed the threshold of the house. The room was cold and all too quiet. He searched first the living room and kitchen before trying Ciel’s bedroom, hoping to find the consultant detective lurking there. At first he noticed nothing out of the ordinary, this room looked as empty and ordinary as it always did, but then he noticed a peculiarity by the foot of the bed. Ciel had tossed his blazer there, it was crumbled in a careless heap, however, it would usually be pressed, ironed and gently placed on a coat hanger ready for another day. Ciel was meticulous above all else, his outfits while feminine and old fashioned were always put together with the utmost care and attention to detail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________He picked up the crumpled blazer, thumb running over a brass military styled button and placed it on Ciel's perfectly made and unused bed. Aberline crouched just a bit lower, noticing another slip of fabric beneath the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________"Ciel, what are you doing?" surprise laced his voice as he discovered the consultant detective curled up underneath. He appeared to be sleeping although the heavy darkness obscured him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________His roommate didn’t respond, although his cat like blue eye peeked out from over his shoulder, bright and oddly dangerous despite the lack of light under the bed. Aberline wordlessly passed him the envelope, hoping that Ciel would snap out of this peculiarity and help him solve this new mystery. He'd not opened the letter as instructed, just in case._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________"A man gave this to me at the crime scene”, Aberline explained and Ciel rolled over to take the envelope in a pale shaking hand. sniffed the item curiously before opening it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________“It’s a common envelope, no distinct features. Although it does smell of cigarette smoke, the man is a smoker” he deduced although his usually soft and alluring voice was rough and worn, was he sick? Ciel pulled out a folded slip of paper from the envelope and opened it carefully to read its contents._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________“10pm, The Wandering Cat” he read aloud, “It’s a time and place, this man wants a meeting with me”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________“How do you know that?” Aberline asked, finding this entire situation strange as he lay on the floor talking to his housemate under the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

“It’s simple” Ciel smirked, black tipped fingers playing with the edge of the paper, “the man obviously only wanted _me _to see the note, otherwise you would have read the letter beforehand, but the envelope was sealed when you delivered it. He probably told you not to look." Ciel grew more excited as he rattled off his deductions.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Furthermore, The Wandering Cat is an infamous bar in certain circles, we may be able to kill two birds with one stone here. We can investigate both this man and our suspect’s peers” the consultant detective revealed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We don’t even have a suspect, the murderer is a serial killer, isn't he?" Aberline frowned, but Ciel shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“All serial killers are citizens first, they have an impact in society, employers, friends, family. Murder never happens in isolation”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sebastian fiddled with an unlit cigarette between his midnight tipped fingers, resisting the desire to smoke in respect of the sign hanging up near the front door. Honestly, just because it fucked up the humans’ lungs… He mulled over his drink, only slightly annoyed that his little detective was fifteen minutes late. But he was confident that Phantomhive would show, in the last half an hour two armed inspectors had already attempted to blend into the crowd with their civilian outfits._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And just as planned the infamous detective Phantomhive walked through the doors of this small and cosy London bar. The vampire looked ever so out of place, his lace embroidered blouse spilled out from the centre of his vest in elegant white ruffles and he wore a silk sable eyepatch over his right eye, the patch was only just covered by his slate coloured hair, the left side of which was slicked back. He had also brought along his refined midnight gloves, and heeled and buttoned ebony boots adorned his feet. His carefully put together outfit made him look like he’d just walked in from the Victorian era and Sebastian almost expected him to be sporting an ebony walking cane, only somewhat disappointed at its absence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ciel made his way over to the barkeep where he pointlessly asked for a cup of English breakfast already knowing that they didn’t serve tea here. Others looked at him as soon as he had entered, wondering if he was some kind of cosplayer or crossdresser as his unusual feminine outfit drew the eye instantly. Sebastian pointedly avoided looking behind him though, he could already smell the detective, and a glimpse in his periphery was all he needed to confirm his presence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Although Phantomhive’s scent seemed off. He had fed recently as Sebastian could smell the remnants of coppery blood, but there were unusual traces of ‘Godly blessings’ on the detective. He had to resist gagging as it utterly ruined the boy’s usually mouth-watering scent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Predictably Ciel deduced who he was and sat down next to him as planned. The wolf grinned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I received your letter”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So it seems little kitten”, Sebastian leaned back on the bar stool, finally letting his carmine eyes wander over to the treat sitting next to him. The vampire frowned, already unimpressed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Exactly how long have you been stalking me?” The detective probed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Long enough”, the wolf deflected the question and Ciel pretended not to feel vulnerable. It was mistakes like these that got a vampire killed, he should have realised sooner that he was being followed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You have information about the case?” He asked instead, but the wolf growled in disagreement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Forget the case”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Then why did you ask me to come here?” And at that the ebony haired man looked sheepish. Ciel was confused and mildly annoyed, his head was killing him and even the dim lights within this shitty bar were too bright. He felt more dead than usual and longed for the safety and security of a good coffin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I… wanted to talk to you”, he confessed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What ever about?” The vampire was confused, if this man had no useful information, then why did he bother getting Aberline to deliver the letter? The wolf sighed dramatically and leaned his elbows on the bar top. He put his head in his hands and pouted like a child not getting his way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I don’t know… stuff. We’re on a date, aren’t we?” The wolf smirked and Ciel was entirely thrown through a loop, he was supposed to be investigating a series of murders! The vampire didn’t even know how to respond to that, he was utterly baffled and felt like he should have perhaps been offended._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“A date?” He answered ineloquently, big blue eye owlish and wide._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes”, the man twirled his unlit cigarette between his black tipped fingers, almost anxiously, but he looked to calm and confident, “that’s what people do before they fuck”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Had Ciel been drinking that cup of tea he’d originally wanted he’d had spat it out in shock and embarrassment. The man was utterly unfazed though, he seemed more amused at the vampire’s pinkening cheeks than ashamed of his own foul mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ah how rude, I haven’t even introduced myself yet. My name is Sebastian, they call me the Black Wolf of London” Sebastian forcefully grabbed his ebony gloved hand before he could even object and shook it firmly. Ciel’s eye was instantly drawn down to the infamous black pentagram tattooed onto the back of his hand. The detective Phantomhive felt as though all of this was some ludicrous prank, he'd not found himself so shocked in decades. The Black Wolf of London, could it truly be him and not some copy-cat?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It seemed that in attempting to catch one serial killer he had found himself another…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos really make my day. What do you guys think of Seb? 
> 
> I did some concept art for this on tumblr, [link here](https://a-smutty-wuss.tumblr.com/post/186839050740/do-you-have-character-sheets-for-blood-moon-seb-n)

**Author's Note:**

> End note: I’m not gonna be 100% accurate to the geography of London, I’ll try my best, but sometimes stuff just has to be tweaked in order to make the story work (also I’m all the way over here in Australia, so I might get some stuff wrong)
> 
> I'd love to hear what you guys think of this au? I'm really excited to work on it


End file.
